grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Weinberg
Dimitri Weinberg is a character in The Atavist's Tryst. Profile Race Dimitri belongs to a race of vampires that are similar to the ones that humans believe in and write about with some small differences. First of all, while it's true that vampires can't really handle the sun, it's mostly because they have really sensitive skin. They can actually have a fun day at the beach as long as they wear SPF 600 and wear a sun hat. Next, most people believe that all vampires are allergic to garlic, which, while true of a large number of vampires, is not always the case. Through the evolution of vampires and the siring of humans who aren't allergic to garlic, there are still a lot of vampires who can eat garlic without even a slight reaction. Now on to some of the bad parts of being a vampire. Most people know about stakes through the heart, decapitation, setting vampires on fire, and dousing them with holy water, but there are actually a lot of other ways vampires can die. The major one which most people don't think about is blood loss. It usually isn't that big of a deal, since small wounds heal pretty quickly and vampires can regain blood when they feed on people, but if they get a large cut near a major artery or vein, they face serious risk of death. Another big problem for vampires is that their sensitive skin doesn't just get damaged by the sun or holy water. If you put a vampire in an area that's experiencing some intense whether, it is unlikely they will survive. These things can be prevented fairly easily, but vampires are less durable than humans think they are. Equipment/Abilities Dimitri has the normal enhancemencements of a vampire, superstrength, the ability to see well at night, transforming into a bat, you know the deal. However, he also has some unique abilities that most people don't really know about, such as the ability to carry a large amount of items and store them in what most people would call Hammerspace, made all the weirder by the fact that he can even do this while in his bat form. Another unique ability is the power of hypnotism that acts almost like a form of mind control, although Dimitri doesn't really like messing with people's heads, even if they're the enemy, so he doesn't always use this power to it's full potential. In terms of equipment, Dimitri doesn't have much, but it's impressive enough on it's own. As Dimitri belongs to a very respected and powerful lineage of vampires, he was given the Sword of the Vampires on his 218th birthday as a rite of passage. Although it's mostly for show, the sword is pretty durable and can cut through almost any material, even some metals, although diamonds are another matter altogether. Dimitri was given some training as a child as well, so he is pretty experienced in using the sword although he hasn't really killed anyone with it yet. Description Dimitri is an enigma of vampires, looking a lot more like a Californian college student than a Creature of the Night. He has a slight tan from his many days in the sun, and has a light Caucasian skin tone rather than a pale white one. He usually enjoys the things that most college students his age enjoy and most people just think he's a normal human except for the fact that he has red eyes that tend to freak people out. After a few scary confrontations, Dimitri decided to wear blue contacts so people would stop asking him questions. Another thing that sets Dimitri apart from most vampires is that he isn't that handsome, brooding face that most people would expect and is actually slightly chubby with no six-pack and no well-defined cheekbones. In terms of personality, Dimitri is generally a pretty nice guy although he does have some anger issues that make him lash out at people sometimes. At other times, though, he's very outgoing and is usually the extrovert of his friends, taking risks, and just generally being pretty confident. Errata Dimitri's family belongs to the lineage of a very respected and powerful vampires, and as a result, they were a little more traditional than Dimitri was comfortable with. Dimitri would often try to go outside and explore, but his parents were afraid he would interact with humans or other monsters so they kept him inside for most of his life. On his 121st birthday however, he decided to escape his castle and try to explore the world, and was successful in his attempt. His parents were furious when they realized he had left and had tried to get him back, which is part of what led Dimitri to attempt to go incognito. He is still very afraid that his parents will try to bring him back to the castle and punish him. Category:Characters Category:Debatably-Canon Characters Category:Season Unknown Characters Category:Atavist's Tryst Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:No Image